


Falling in Love

by sparky30



Series: Falling in Love [1]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: #themandalorian #Narcos #pedropascal, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, pedropascal pedropascalsmut pedropascalxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky30/pseuds/sparky30
Summary: Katie Rossi is an A list actress she gets cast in a new romantic comedy alongside Pedro Pascal, they never met until the final test screen and Pedro is a bit intimidated acting alongside Katie since she is a well-known award-winning movie star and also he's has a crush on her for a long time. Pedro finds it hard working with her because the more he gets to know her, he finds himself falling in love with her. He also knows he cannot make a move because Katie has been dating another A-list actor for a while.All Rights Reserved
Series: Falling in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212440
Kudos: 6





	1. Screen Test

Katie parks right in front of the production offices at Paramount Studios, she's wearing jeans, converse a t-shirt and a long cardigan and dark sunglasses. A far cry from what she usually wears when she has to be on movie-star duty. She locks the car and grabs her script and cup of Starbucks coffee and walks into the production offices where Adam Shankman the director is waiting and welcomes you with open arms.

"Katie, thank you for coming in for the final screen test I know it's been hard to find a costar for this project but we just loved Pedro's audition so we want to make sure you have chemistry."

"No worries, I'm used to this and hopefully we get along great."

"I have gotten great references from other directors and actors, he is also an amazing guy the few times we met him he's knocked the audition out of the water."

"That's great, I never met him I saw him on Kingsman a few years back he was great in that movie."

"He is an amazing actor and an even better guy, I got that feeling that the two of you will make a great team."

"You've never let me down Adam, this is our third movie and you always know who to cast opposite me, we had two box office hits before and I believe you can do it again."

"How is the script for your next movie going?"

"It's coming along, I been writing it in between movies and hopefully I can be done in a few weeks and I can start the pre-production."

"You are an amazing writer and producer as well, I'm so happy you are making your very own movies now."

"I got you to thank for mentoring me and encouraging me to create my films."

Your phone rings and you excuse yourself and head towards the back of the office while Adam is talking to his assistant and Pedro walks in he is wearing jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and walks towards Adam to shake his hand. He sees you talking on the phone in the back and he can't help himself but feel a bit intimidated to be so close to you.

"Pedro, so nice to see you again and thank you for coming again I know it's been hard to book this final screen test since Katie was finishing a movie in Europe but I'm glad you are both available now. I'm old fashion and I need to see chemistry in person I need to see that there is romantic comedy chemistry."

"No worries, I'm just excited about being considered for the part. I have never done a romantic comedy and I'm looking forward to meeting Katie I been a huge fan of her she can do anything I mean she's done comedies with you before and she's the best at it."

"You are going to love Katie, she is the nicest person you will meet in your life I never met anyone that does not love working with her whether is comedy, drama, action and don't worry about feeling intimidated she truly is a sweetheart and so easy to work with."

Pedro sees Katie smiling on the phone

"Ok, Jason I have to go, Pedro, is here and I think we are ready for the screen test bye."

Katie with a smile walks towards Adam and Pedro

"Sorry, guys I had to take the call with my agent."

"Katie, let me introduce you to Pedro Pascal and Pedro this is Katie Rossi," Adam says

"Nice to meet you Katie" Pedro extends his hand with a smile on his face

"Nice to meet you Pedro, thank you for coming and sorry for the delay with the screen test don't blame Adam it was my fault I was filming a movie in London and there was a small delay with the shoot." She said with a smile while shaking Pedro's hand

"Don't worry, I'm just excited to be considered for this project. This is truly a dream come true getting to test with you and also doing a romantic comedy. I don't know if you knew this about me but I die a lot in movies and TV shows and I'm looking forward to just doing a comedy where I don't die." Pedro says laughing

"Well we are happy we don't kill you in this movie and you can relax," Katie says laughing

"Ok, kids let's go to the office the camera is set up there," Adam says guiding them to the office

Pedro could not help it and this is the most nervous he's been at an audition in a long time, he kept staring back at you and could not believe he was testing next to you. Adam was setting the camera with the producers and he could not believe how beautiful you looked despite not having makeup and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt you looked like the girl next door.

"Don't be nervous I promise I don't bite," Katie said with a smile

"It's just crazy to think that I might get to be in a movie with you, I mean... you are so?" Pedro says with a nervous smile

"I know we never met before but I'm truly just Katie, that image people have of me is the complete opposite of what I am in real life. I promise I won't bite." Katie smiled and placed her hand on top of Pedro's making him feel at ease

At that moment Pedro could not help but feel at ease with Katie almost like he's known her for a long time. The screen test went great Katie was a comedy pro and helped Pedro with their dynamic. Adam and the producers were smiling behind the camera and nodding.

"I think that little head shake Adam just did means good news Pedro," Katie whispers to Pedro

"Do you think so?" Pedro says with a serious look on his face

"I'm 100% sure I worked with him and his producing partner before and I know when they like what they see."

"Thank you for making me feel comfortable in the scene, you were so great improvising some of the lines you are a natural at comedy," Pedro said with a smile

"It helps when you have a lifetime experience watching romantic comedies, I mean I learned everything I know from some of the greats Julia, Sandra and it also helps when you are a clown in your personal life," Katie says laughing

"I mean those ladies are the queens, and I have to say I saw you in movies and you have done a lot of dramas I would have never guessed you were a funny girl in real life."

"I'm a hoot, you will get to see how funny and silly I am I can warranty you when you are working with me never a dull moment my friend," Katie says laughing

Adam and the producers head towards where you and Pedro were sitting and come with a smile on their faces.

"Well kids, you did it!" Adam says

"So we are good to go?" Katie asks

"Yes, congrats Pedro and welcome to the team I just knew you and Katie were going to make an amazing on-screen couple," Adam says shaking his hand

"That's amazing news, I mean thank you for the opportunity I know this is new for me the romantic comedy world but I'm super excited and thankful for the chance."

Well, we will make the rest of the arrangements with your agent but it's a go kids I guess we will see both of you in New York in a month. Adam hugs both of you and walks out of the office with the producers.

"Congrats Pedro, I'm super excited to be working with you and I'm sure you are going to love working with Adam he is the best."

"I'm excited to be working with you I mean two-time academy award winner and one of the biggest movie stars in Hollywood I mean... it's truly my honour." He says

"You are sweet, but I told you I'm just Katie and I'm like any regular girl you will get to see that."

"I'm looking forward to us working together." He said with the biggest smile

Katie grabbed her script from the chair and her car keys and phone

"Well, I have to head back I have so much to do today, how long are you in LA for? "

"For three days I landed this morning."

"Well, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked with a smile

"I have a dinner thing with my friend Sarah Paulson"

"You guys are probably going to the Prada dinner tonight right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" he says with a shocked look on his face

"I was invited as well and it's the "It" event of the night here in Hollywood and I also know Sarah we did a movie with Sandra Bullock and I know Miuccia Prada loves her so I figure she was invited as well."

"Are you going to the dinner as well?"

"Yes, I'm making a quick appearance I have an early meeting tomorrow morning and can't stay out too late, so I guess I will see you there."

"I completely forgot you had a small cameo in that movie with Sarah."

"We only worked together for like a day, but I always run into her at events and she's a great person I don't think I know anyone that does not love her."

"She is the best, I have known her almost my whole life she's one of my best friends."

"I did not know you guys knew each other that's great, well I'll see you there tonight but the reason why I was asking you how long you were in LA was that I wanted to see if you might be able to have dinner with me tomorrow night and we can get to know each other a bit more since we never had the chance to meet or work together." Katie gives him a sweet smile

"No that will be great, I will love it too." He said with a nervous look on his face

"Great let me give you my phone number and I'll text you my address and you can come to pick me up at my house."

Pedro unlocks his phone and hands it to you and you do the same and you enter your number and he does the same with his.

"What time do you want me to be there?" He asks

"Come at 6:30 pm if you can traffic is horrible and I don't like taking chances and if we leave my house by 6:45 pm we can make it to the restaurant at 7 pm and we can also go for drinks at the Chateau Marmont right after." She smiles once again

"6:30 it's perfect," Pedro says

"It was so nice meeting you, hopefully, we can run into each other tonight at the dinner. It was also great meeting you we are going to have so much fun working together." She says as Pedro extends his hand

"I'm looking forward to working together"

"I hope you are ok with me giving you a hug, I'm Italian so I hug people and do the double cheek kiss with people unless you are not ok with it." She says with a smile

"I'm Latin so we do the same." He says with a smile

Katie gives him a warm hug and a smile and gives him the traditional two kisses one on each cheek.

"Well see you soon, and as we say in Italian Ciao," she says with a smile and she walks out

Pedro just stands there and could not believe how close to her she got and how great she smelled.

"Fuck, this is going to be a hard shoot." He said to himself if his crush was strong without even knowing her now that he's seen her in person and she is even more beautiful than in her movies it was going to make this job even harder


	2. Prada Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro and Katie run into each other at the Prada dinner and they get to spend more time together

Pedro made it on time to pick up Sarah Paulson at her house in LA a stylist was waiting for him with a suit and Sarah was in the makeup chair when he got there.

“How did the screen test go?” she asked

“Amazing, I got the part.” He said with a smile

“I’m so happy for you, I guess my next question is how was meeting your crush?” she gave him a mischievous look

“Also amazing,” He said smiling from ear to ear as he sat in the makeup chair next to her so they can start to do his hair

“That’s all the information you are going to give me?” she looks at him and punches him in the arm

“I don’t know what else you want me to tell you?” he said smiling

“Come on, Pedro you harassed me to give you all the details about her that one day that I worked with her, the only reason why you did not come visit me on set was that you were filming another movie across the world you been dying to meet her and you have no gossip for me?” she pinches his arm

“Ouch, fine I tell you, she was very beautiful and kind and funny and everything I imagine her to be.” He smiles at her

“So meeting your crush did not disappoint you? I feel like it made it more real like a high school boy in love.” She said laughing

“She is now my co-star and also she will be at the Prada dinner tonight so you better behave and not embarrass me if she comes and says hi.” He said

“Well, look at how that worked out, you been pining for your favourite actress for years and the day you finally meet her and book a movie with her it’s the same day you both are attending the same event.” She says laughing

“It was a total surprise when she mentioned it, she knew you will be there since she knows Miuccia loves you I just told her I had a dinner tonight with you.”

“Well, we just have to run into her I guess and say hi,” Sarah says laughing

“Why do I feel like you are going to do something bad tonight?”

“Me, never! I just want to maybe go and say hi to my former co-star and talk some fashion.” She said with a mischievous smile

“Nothing is going to happen because she is my co-star and also she has a boyfriend.” He said

“A boyfriend that lives in London and rumour has it they been on the rocks for a few months since they live too far away.”

“She’s been dating Tom Hiddleston for a few years and we all know that tabloid rumours are not always true.” He said with a serious look

“Call me crazy, but I don’t know… I could see her falling in love with you, when I worked with her I told you I got good vibes from her and I wished you might end up doing a movie with her and she could see how great you are you might say the perfect match.”

Pedro went to put on his suit and Sarah was already dressed and her styling team was just finishing the final details.

“Can you call the Prada team and asked them for a huge favour, say that both Sarah Paulson and Katie Rossi want to sit at the same table with their guests.” She asks her assistant that starts dialling the phone

“Also not a word of this to Pedro, make sure you tell them that this is extremely important that we all need to sit together.” She says

Katie is the car on the way there, she’s was sitting next to her friend Matt Bomer

“Thanks for inviting me to this dinner,” He said

“No worries, I need a plus one so thank you,” Katie says smiling

“How is Tom?”

“Good, he is in London still filming his show.”

“Are you guys doing a little bit better?”

“A little bit better I was filming there the past 3 months so living together does make things a bit better. It’s hard to be away for so long me living between LA and New York and him being in London.”

“You guys have managed to make it work for a little over two years, I love you so make sure that it’s love and not the fact that you have grown used to each other’s company.”

“What is real love anyway, I mean I’m not a young high school girl anymore, I don’t think I ever loved or felt that intensity over someone since I was in high school and that is because we are too young and we don’t know any better. We like someone and we think that is the love of our life and we love with such intensity when we are young that once we are out in the real world, love is not like that.” She says

“Love has to feel great, intense when you truly love someone and you cannot wait to see that person again, you need to get the goosebumps babe, otherwise maybe it’s time to reconsider if you are with the right person.” He said grabbing her hand

After passing the press line with Matt Bomer and doing the rounds with the media it’s time to go find their table. Katie and Matt are walking with an assistant showing them to their table when they get shown which table and they see Sarah Paulson sitting there with Pedro and designer Marc Jacobs and Frank Ocean.

“Well look at who we have at our table Matty?” she says smiling

Pedro gets up and says hi to you kissing you on the cheek and shakes Matt’s hand and you give a kiss to Marc and Frank and give Sarah a hug and a kiss

“I can’t believe we are sitting at the same table, what a coincidence.” He says staring at Sarah

“Hey Paulson, good to see you again, you know my friend Matty do you?” she says pointing at Matt

“Yes, we know each other.” She says giving Matt a hug and a kiss

Katie starts looking at the placement cards and she is sitting right next to Pedro she grabs a sit and Matt sits next to her. A waiter comes and fills their champagne flutes

“I was just telling Pedro this morning when he said he was coming to a dinner with you that it must it been this dinner,” Katie says with a smile

“I was surprised when he came to pick me up and told me since we always see each other at these events Katie and I invited Pedro since he was in town,” Sarah says smiling

“Did he tell you he got the role? He did so great even if we never met each other I knew that we were going to test great I have an instinct about these things.” She said laughing

“You are going to be the lead to her movie?” Matt asked Pedro

“Yes, this is my first I guess romantic lead as well as the lead role in a movie,” Pedro says

“Katie is amazing, a true comedian I mean they don’t call her the new America’s sweetheart for nothing,” Matt says smiling

“Shut up Matty!” Katie says

“I’m just a bit nervous, I hope people like me in a romantic comedy role.” He says

“Come on a handsome man like you Pedro, it was long overdue right Paulson?.” Katie smiles

“Agreed, so why don’t we toast to these two and their new movie and new friendships and 2021 and to Mrs. Prada,” Sarah says raising her glass

“Cheers,” everyone says raising their glass and smiling

Everyone kept coming to their table before dinner to talk to Katie, she seemed to know everyone and everyone seems to love her. Pedro kept staring at her

“You think you can maybe close your mouth a little bit when you are staring at her,” Sarah says whispering into Pedro’s ear laughing

“I’m not staring at her.” He says looking angry

“Honey, you have not stopped staring since she got here.” She said laughing

“Liar, also can you explain to me how the hell did we ended up sitting next to her?” Pedro asks angrily

“Life works out in mysterious ways, you must have been a very good boy because look at all the lucky things that are happening to you,” Sarah says with a smile

Dinner finally came and Katie and Matt sat down

“I’m starving!” Katie says as she starts to eat

“Katie, I been meaning to ask you how is Tom?” Sarah says

“He’s great, he’s filming in London and now I’m back in LA for a few weeks and then two months in New York to film the movie with Pedro so he will come to visit once his show is done in a few weeks,” Katie says

“You guys are always so busy, I don’t know how you do it?” Sarah says

“A lot of travelling and also this has been a hectic year and the next few months will be even more, I did not know I was going to start making a lot of my projects so it’s been insane.”

“I heard you are writing another movie?” Pedro asked

“Yes, I’m almost done tomorrow I have a meeting with my team to go over what I have so far and start planning it.” She says

“I love the last movie you wrote it was just incredible,” Pedro says

“Thanks, Pedro I was happy that people like it and they did not think here comes another actress trying to be a writer.” She says

“Remember when we were filming that I told you about my friend Pedro and how he was a big fan? Well, this is the Pedro I can’t believe you two never ran into each other I feel like I have seen you at so many events that I been with him or award shows and you guys never ran into each other.” Sarah says with a smile

“Yes, I remember now, you did talk to me about your best friend being a fan I did not know it was this Pedro,” Katie says smiling

“I wanted to introduce you guys for a long time and I don’t know why it never happened, I guess destiny is a funny thing isn’t it,” Sarah says smiling at Pedro

“Now we get to work together Pedro and I’m so excited to be working with you, I bet ladies are going to fall in love with your character you are leading man material, I can’t wait for people to see all that you have to offer,” Katie says

“I’m sure we are going to have the best time working together.” He says

“One thing I can tell you about Katie, I don’t think I met a single person that has work with her that doesn't love this girl,” Matt says

“Matty is exaggerating, I bet there are plenty of people that do not like me. I mean ask the internet they got opinions about everyone.” Katie says punching Matt in the arm

Dinner was over and everyone headed to the garden to continue mingling and drinking, Pedro could not believe how beautiful Katie looked despite that he has just seen her in jeans and a t-shirt and she looked just as beautiful now. Sarah was busy talking to Miuccia Prada and Matt left Katie to go talk to another group across the garden.

Katie leans against a wall holding her champagne glass

“Since our dates ditched us do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure,” Pedro says with a sweet smile

Katie links her arm with Pedro’s as they are walking down the path to the garden

“I know this garden very well, they do a lot of fashion events here we might as well enjoy it since it’s close to the public today and we rarely get a chance to walk around without anyone recognizing us.” She says

“Do you like being recognized?” he asks

“When you first start you get excited about it, I don’t mind sometimes fans are nice and super sweet, it’s the paparazzi or the people that think you suck that makes me dread this part of the job.” She says with a sweet smile

“You been doing this for a long time, no one has an easy transition into fame,” he says

“I remember when I could walk in the street with no hat, no sunglasses and no security I miss those moments when I was just me,” she says

“I don’t know you very well, but I can tell people love you and your work has probably meant a lot to people out there, I don’t think you realize how incredible you are and that you were destined to be who you are right now.” He says smiling at her

“You sound like my best friend when I complain to her about being famous, she always says that.” She smiles at him

She grabs him by the hand and starts to rush down the pathway

“You have to come and see the fountain after this path it’s gorgeous and you can see the Hollywood sign from there.”

When she grabs his hand he felt a shock of electricity go thru his body, when they got to the fountain she was right, the garden, the fountain and the view were like something out of a movie.

“Wow,” he said smiling

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” she said looking at the view

Pedro only had eyes for her

“Yes, beautiful,” he said looking at her in the moonlight

They were both still holding their glasses of champagne and Katie lifts her glass up

“A toast to new projects and hopefully to a great friendship.” She says smiling at him

“To a great friendship.” He says

They both down their glasses and Katie grabs Pedro’s empty glass and places it on the floor and invites him to sit down on a bench that is in front of the fountain she is wearing a beautiful velvet dress that shows her beautiful curves and body. She starts shivering a bit and Pedro takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders

“What a gentleman thank you, you know I’m a New Yorker and I’m used to cold weather but somehow I cannot get used to cold California nights.” She says smiling

“I forgot you are from New York,” he says

“This is why I’m excited about this movie I get to go home and see my apartment my friends and family it’s been like five months since I been there. I have been travelling so much and I have been spending a lot of time here because of projects but there is no place like New York,” she says with a happy look on her face

“I know how you feel, I went there for school and I stayed there I have been living there for over twenty years.”

“I love walking down Central Park in the Fall in the early morning before people start going to work, also I love that people in New York don’t give a shit about who you are sometimes I can walk down the street wearing a hat and sunglasses and everyone is minding their own business the last thing in their mind is searching for celebrities.” She says laughing

“Do you just have homes here and in New York?”

“Yes, but I just got a small house recently in France, I know it sounds so stupid but it’s in a small town and I love the fact that it’s in the middle of nowhere which means no people, no paparazzi I can just relax and be me and work on my garden, ride horses lounge by the pool and cook and drink wine all day.” She says with the sweetest look on her face

“You cook? But most important you garden?” he says laughing

“I’m an amazing cook, and an even better gardener it relaxes me so shut up.” She says laughing

“I gotta see it to believe it, I mean you are so good as an actress, writer, director and producer and if you cook and garden dudes must throw themselves at you.” He says laughing

“I’m not cooking for you tomorrow since I have a busy day, I’m taking you out to dinner but I promise when we are in New York I will cook for you and you will get to see it in person.” She says laughing

She takes her phone out of her clutch since its ringing non-stop

“It’s almost ten, I have a meeting super early tomorrow we better get back to the party Matt is looking for me and also my assistant.” She says as she gets up

She takes off the jacket and hands it to Pedro

“Are you sure you don’t need it, you can give it to me tomorrow?” he says smiling

“No, I’m good now thank you for lending it to me.”

Pedro puts the jacket back on and Katie sees that his tie is a bit crooked and she starts fixing it.

“Let me fix your tie, I mean we can have you walking back to the party with a crooked tie what will the Prada people say? What would the ladies say?.”

“What ladies? I think they are all over Brad Pitt and that other guy Sebastian Stan,” he says with a serious look

“You know Pascal, you clean up good and a suit looks good on you and I don’t know if you have looked at yourself in the mirror lately or if someone has told you recently but you are a handsome man, I mean Brad and Sebastian who?” she said giving him a warm smile

Thank God it was dark because he was blushing like a schoolboy, and the fact that she put her hands on his chest to fix his tie, made his legs tremble.

“Thank you, I guess for the compliment.” He says acting shy

“Your welcome, but you gotta start seeing yourself as a leading man, I mean come on you are the shit.” She says laughing

Suddenly they see Sebastian Stan coming down the path and they stop laughing

“Wow, I think he must have heard we were talking about him.” He whispers in her ear

“Katie, I was looking for you they told me you came to explore the garden,” Sebastian says as he approaches them

“Hi, Sebastian,” Katie says

“Hi, Katie.” He says kissing Katie on the cheek

“I don’t know if you have met Pedro Pascal, Pedro this is Sebastian Stan,” Katie says introducing them and the men shake hands

“Nice, to meet you man, great job on Narcos that show was great,” Sebastian says

“Thanks,” Pedro says with a serious look on his face

“Katie do you think you can spare five minutes for me, I needed to run something by you.” He asks

“Sure,” she says with a serious look

“Well, I’ll head back to the party and leave you two alone,” Pedro says

“If you see Matt can you tell him I will be there in five minutes please?” Katie’s asks Pedro

“I sure will nice to meet you, Sebastian,” Pedro says

“Nice to meet you dude, have a good night,” Sebastian says padding Pedro in the back as he walks away

“Thanks, Pedro,” Katie says

Sebastian grabs Katie by the hand and they move closer to a tree he takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

“Is he your new boyfriend? The two of you look very cozy it seems like I interrupted something?”

“Are you being funny? Or are you that stupid that you assumed that everyone is cheating on everyone? She says with a serious look on her face

“I think he has a crush on you, I could tell I ruined the wonderful moment the two of you were having.” He says handing you the box of cigarettes

“You know I quit smoking Seb.”

“I did not know, I mean I recall there was a time where you and I share many things cigarettes included.” He says giving her a cocky smile

“There are many vices that I quit, person present included.” She says with a smile

“Ouch, Katie no one like you to put me in my place, that’s one thing I miss the most.” He says looking at you

“What do you want Seb?”

“I just wanted to see you, talk to you I feel like you been avoiding me?”

“I have not been avoiding you, I did not even know you were going to be at this dinner, to be honest until you came to look for me.”

“So, tell me the truth, what’s the deal with you and the Narcos guy?

“His name is Pedro and not that I owed you an explanation, but he and I are doing a movie together and we were getting to know each other.” She says looking at him

“I thought he was your new boyfriend.”

“You know who is my boyfriend, Sebastian I mean I been dating him for two years.”

“Ah, yes Tommy boy the guy that I have to thank for stealing my girlfriend and to think he used to be my friend.”

“He did not steal anything from you, I mean you were an idiot who slept with an extra and I broke up with you remember?”

“You know that I miss you, Rossi, I know I fucked up big time and I will never forgive myself for that.” He says getting close to you

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I just wanted to see you, I mean talk to you is that so bad?”

“I have a very early morning Seb, I’m busy and Matt is waiting for me we came together.”

“There is never a time for you and me to just chat like we did back in the day, we used to get along so great.”

“Seb, it’s been two years I have moved on, I feel like you should do the same.” she pads him on the chest

“I can’t move on you are the greatest thing that happened to me and because of one stupid night I lost it all.”

“Sebastian listen, you are a bit drunk you are at a party maybe another day we can talk about this when you are sober and in your right mind.” She said patting his shoulder

“There is never a good time, whenever I see you there is always a guy pining over you.” He said

“Sebastian, let’s go back to the party and let’s get your assistant to take you home.”

Katie walks Sebastian back to the party and flags down his assistant, Pedro can see from far away that she is talking to Sebastian and another guy Sebastian kisses her on the cheek and whispers something in her ear before walking away with the other guy and Katie just looks at him with a serious look in her eyes.

“Son, of a bitch.” He thought to himself he could not help but feel jealousy at Sebastian

Katie approaches them

“Well, Matty are you ready to go?” Katie asks

“Yes, I was just waiting for you what did Sebastian wanted?” Matt asks

“I'll tell you later.”

Katie hugs Sarah and goes and gives Pedro a hug and a kiss on the cheek

“Guy’s thanks for the lovely evening, I had fun.”

“Thank you for keeping me company,” Pedro said

“Paulson, call me to see if you want to come over for dinner one of these days, Pedro I will text you my address and I will see you tomorrow,” Katie says

She waves and smiles as she is walking away

“Fuck” Pedro says as she walks away

“Well, well, well what did I miss while you guys went to the garden?” she says with a wicked smile

“Are you going to start with that again?” he says

“Baby, you are going to have to spill it on the ride home,” Sarah says smiling at him

Pedro just knew that the more time he spends with her was going to be hell for him, having to be in such close proximity with her. He was also mad that Sebastian interrupted them, what did he wanted with her he did not like the look of lust he gave her when he approached them.


End file.
